Problem: Solve for $x$: $5(3x + 2) - 2 = -2(1 - 7x)$.
Answer: Expanding both sides of the equation $5(3x + 2) - 2 = -2(1 - 7x)$, we get \[15x + 10 - 2 = -2 + 14x.\]This simplifies to $15x + 8 = 14x - 2$, so $x = \boxed{-10}$.